Ámame, por favor
by MiloLM
Summary: Ámame a pesar de mis fallas, a pesar de mi dolor, a pesar de mis imperdonables pecados. Ámame, por favor. / Su petición es inconcebible y jamás se haría realidad, pero.


**Título:** Ámame, por favor.

**Personajes:** Isabella, Leslie, Abuela/Sarah, Ray.

**Pairings:** Isabella x Leslie.

**Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. Arco de Grace Field.

**Advertencias:** Disclaimer Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, nada románticas y bastante dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación:** K+

**Categoría: **Tragedia, Familiar.

**Total de palabras:** 2210

**Nota 1:** ¿a alguien más aún le rompe el corazón escuchar el Ending? ¿No? ¿Sólo yo?

Y sí, de ahí es que saqué la inspiración para escribir esto :'v

**Nota 2: **escribo esto en vez de actualizar cualquier otro fanfic...

Doy asco.

* * *

**Summary:** «Ámame a pesar de mis fallas, a pesar de mi dolor, a pesar de mis imperdonables pecados. Ámame, por favor.» / Su petición es inconcebible y jamás se haría realidad, pero.

* * *

Primero es su vida pintada toda de —sospechoso— color rosa.

Porque ella vive en un orfanato donde (ignora el hecho de que ha sido abandonada) tiene una Mamá que la quiere y le regala mucho amor, y tiene buena comida y educación de calidad, y sus hermanos también son felices y sonríen y ríen, ríen, ríen y—

(Y sabe amar.)

Y entonces también está él.

Él que tiene los ojos coloreados de un cielo en su punto medio, que no es claro, pero tampoco es oscuro, casi como un anochecer precioso. Y hay veces en las que ve estrellas brillantes en sus orbitas y piensa, piensa que es bellísimo y desea por un pequeñísimo instante guardar ese tesoro en una cajita de cristal dentro de su corazón. No obstante, a su vez solamente quiere dejarlos libres porque no estaría bien tenerlo todo solo para ella, así que se contenta con verlo recorrer la casa, los jardines, el bosque entero a su lado.

Y hay risas de nuevo. La niña nota entonces, de la nada, que el cabello rojizo del jovencito es suave y vuela con el viento casi como lo hace su propia trenza de color ébano. Isabella ama el peculiar tono que posee y en algunas ocasiones toca los mechones para deleitarse con su sedosidad (y le envidia un poco porque ¿cómo es que puede tenerlo tan lacio cuando el de ella tiende a convertirse en un desastre si no lo ata? ¡Maldita suerte la de él!).

Pero luego vuelven a reírse ambos. Leslie es más silencioso, así que sus carcajadas son como las melodías lejanas de un instrumento de aire, precioso, un poco extraño y quizá hasta no propio de un niño. Pero a Isabella le encanta eso y le obliga sin querer a su propio cuerpo a llevar sangre a sus mejillas de jovencita de sueños de fantasía y alegrías infundadas. Es algo efímero, algo que atesora demasiado como para ser normal.

Su mirada siempre lo busca, de alguna manera, algo desesperada. Porque tiene como once años y las niñas tienden a ser así de vez en cuando, según se lo ha dicho Mamá. Tiene en cuenta que no es malo y aun así siente algo de pena por ello, por lo que calla su boca de cerezo primaveral y se dedica a entonar junto a él melodías sin nombres propios, libres como las avecillas que ve en verano, como las flores silvestres que se encuentra en sus salidas al bosque, como el mismo cielo que anuncia cuando quiere que va a llover o que va a salir el sol.

Y ella se sume de nuevo en su vida de ensueño e ignora (las cadenas) la reja en las ventanas y en la entrada, la comida tan deliciosa con ingredientes que no se cultivan allí, las ropas de su talla que no sabe quién hizo, el gigantesco muro que rodea la casa y —su destino inminente— el hecho de que no ha vuelto a ver a ninguno de sus hermanos, nunca más.

Sigue sin importarle.

Hasta que Leslie, su querido y dulce Leslie, se va. E Isabella tiene que despedirlo con una mueca que simula una sonrisa, que después se quiebra para convertirse en un llanto amargo. Sujeta sus manos cuanto puede (como si sintiera que, al igual que los demás, él se irá para nunca más regresar. Entonces ya no podrá verle la carita de ángel de caramelo ni oír sus canciones hechas por bellos momentos y recuerdos impolutos, así que desea aferrarse más y más y—), pero al final tiene que soltarlo, sintiendo frío y miedo como nunca.

Los cristales en sus ojos se rompen con ello y se caen a pedazos finos y delicados por sus mejillas, pintándola en una melancolía casi perpetua que se convierte en convicción con el pasar de los días, ante la idea de querer verle una vez más, una única vez más.

(_Su madre había hablado alguna vez de algo llamado adicción, y creía no tener algo así._

_Pero ese niño fue el culpable de que sucediera._)

Así que pone manos a la obra cuanto antes, por primera vez, sin que Mamá se entere. Agarra unas cuerdas blancas y se abriga con su suéter favorito, corre después, a media noche, entre los árboles y la nieve, entre la misma helada y dulce noche de invierno, cuando se halla cerca de su cumpleaños y al mismo tiempo muy lejos de su alegría —al menos todavía.

Y escala un árbol para subir el muro, con las esperanzas golpeando cada vez más fuerte al igual que su corazón, pero—

(_Al parecer algo se ha quebrado. _

_Un vidrio, quizás, que le impedía ver con claridad las cosas que tuvo enfrente desde el principio._)

Hay un precipicio, que lo arruina todo. También está Mamá, que lo arruina todo. Está la casa— que es una granja, que lo arruina todo.

Y está ella, que acepta convertirse en un monstruo a cambio de inciertos años de vida, y eso también lo arruina todo.

No es como que le importe, de todas maneras. Porque se ha dado cuenta de que Leslie ya no existe, ni nada de él, fuera de la canción sin título que le regaló solamente a ella como un presente (de despedida) muy soñador y dulce, que a su vez tenía que ver con una idea sobre el mundo y la vida futura que tendrían ambos. Algo que jamás se cumplió, no obstante.

Es lo único que necesita, así que—

Se convierte en Mamá— después de haber entregado su humanidad a los demonios, de haberse esforzado en sus tareas, de convertirse en la mejor entre las mejores, y al final, de dejar crecer en su interior a otro ser humano que su destino era tan triste como el suyo lo sigue siendo (y hay veces en las que por él siente que titubea todo su mundo, todas sus decisiones. Así que canta y canta la canción aquella que le alumbra el camino como una vela a punto de apagarse, pero que sigue encendida con el pasar del tiempo porque no es tan simple como se esperaría), quien ha pedido existir, para que otras personas que ya no, permanezcan en ese mundo.

Es algo noble, se convence. Así que pelea por no morir nunca a pesar de que sacrifique a otros, y piensa que nada más es realmente necesario y que los niños no merecen seguir existiendo dentro de una vida que no fuera el sueño de Grace Field y—

(Y ya no sabe amar.)

Y es de esa manera que les regala todo el amor que puede —aunque nunca sea suficiente—, y les dedica su vida entera y todo lo (falso) real que posea dentro de ese cuerpo que se ha convertido en la cáscara de una humana sin libertad ni voluntad, sin capacidad de creer en tener algo que sea propio.

Pero en su mundo perfecto hay una mancha con la forma de un niño —uno de ojitos tristes y el cabello tan negro como el suyo, al cual le corre por las venas la misma sangre que le pertenece, y tiene en su interior el mismo deseo y entona la misma melodía, una y otra vez—, que luego se convierte en dos más y así suman más y más, hasta que ya todos sus pequeños se vuelven el escenario y ella no tiene de otra que rendirse porque ha caído.

Y observa el bosque con nostalgia, contrario a los sentimientos de su niñez, esta vez no está asustada pero—

(Está temblando.)

Solamente le queda aceptar su fin.

(_Le hubiera gustado un par de años más. También ver a Ray superar su estatura, eso habría sido muy lindo._)

Entonces las garras se muestran como hace años no lo hacían y ella vuelve a temer _sólo un poco_, hasta que nota el cielo estrellado y el sol asomándose. El color le recuerda tanto a algo, a alguien especial.

A Leslie, con sus orbes que amaba admirar más que a nada, y su sonrisa de luna amable que iluminaba su día a día como si fuera el mismo sol. Y sus pecas que hacían ademanes de constelaciones preciosas y eran su mejor distracción, según lo recuerda.

De pronto lo extraña tanto. Y ahora que lo nota, él realmente nunca ha estado junto a ella en todos esos años. Pero su canción hacía que pareciera que sí, que le hablaba en la soledad de su prisión de oro fino, que le escuchaba en las tardes llenas de amargura y le acompañaba en las heladas noches de insomnio— solo que se trataba de una ilusión un tanto cruel pero muy dulce, que estaba dispuesta a mantener hasta que alguien clavara en su pecho aquella rosa enferma debajo de la ventana.

La misma que, a final de cuenta, es la que le quita el último aliento de vida.

Y cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos siente que no merece presenciar el paraíso que se alza enfrente de sus ojos impregnados de pesadillas hechas realidad y oscuridad líquida que muchas veces se ha tornado a rojo de almas inocentes. Porque Isabella, por todos sus pecados, debía ir a sufrir su castigo a un universo de dolor donde lloraría ajenjo y terminaría vomitando la sangre que permitió dañar.

Pero es Leslie quien le impide que salga corriendo, o eso quiere creer al menos. Porque la mano que sujeta la suya es tan cálida como la de antaño, aunque no se atreve a levantar la vista puesto que teme hacerse pedazos otra vez.

—Isabella, ¿por qué haces eso?

Y su voz es la misma y el tono deja sentir el terciopelo más suave sobre su piel, y todo su núcleo tiembla como si hubiese un terremoto, uno de emociones intensas que quieren hundirla como nunca antes.

Y ella...

(Ella quiere creer que puede ser perdonada.)

No tiene de otra que llorar como la niña torpe y miedosa que siempre fue.

Así que se cubre el rostro pintado de galaxias de vidrio, su frágil ser de porcelana se tambalea como una botella en un barranco y teme y teme y teme—

(caerse al vacío y convertirse en polvo.)

que él la odie.

Isabella le ama a pesar de todo, de que se haya ido para siempre, de que le haya regalado una composición sin nombre, de que haya prometido que volvería a verle mientras siguiera viva y nunca fue así.

Y desea que él la ame también, aunque suene tan tonto e imposible.

—Ámame...

Sus labios sueltan lo que su corazón grita, un pedido tan amargo y dulce que confunde su patética alma que está a punto de terminar por transformarse en algo así como aire, como nada, lo que merece ser después de todo.

—Ámame a pesar de mis fallas, a pesar de mi dolor, a pesar de mis imperdonables pecados. Ámame, por favor.

Su petición es inconcebible y jamás se haría realidad, pero.

(_La esperanza sigue echando chispas, porque es muy egoísta._)

Leslie entonces le sujeta de las mejillas arreboladas de arrepentimiento —ante su hijo, ante todos sus niños, ante todos los que dejó caer para escalar entre sus cuerpos muertos solo por un sueño grotesco— y manchadas de gotas lluviosas que ameritan un diluvio con sabor a salado temor que llegaría a quemar sus heridas que no pueden cicatrizar, heridas que empiezan con él.

Isabella no puede sonreír como lo hacía siempre que él le regalaba cariñosas caricias de consuelo, como en la niñez que creyó tan real.

Pero ve su sonrisa, y eso es más que suficiente para ambos.

—Yo siempre te amé, Isabella. Nunca dejé de hacerlo.

La niña rota llora más fuerte entonces y se aferra al salvador de sus fríos días de odio y cansancio. Él le abraza también, con una amabilidad que no se merece sentir, y le arrulla con dulzura, entonando la melodía más hermosa del mundo.

(_La que Ray canta con ahínco en tanto se encuentra al lado de Emma y Norman, quienes se dedican a liberar a los niños que han sido maldecidos como ellos._)

Al final, aquello se convierte en algo inmortal.

* * *

_¿fin?_


End file.
